Miko Upgrade
by pet-of-love
Summary: This little Miko gets an upgrade... UNDER RECONSTRUCTION This story was written early shippuden before alot of the new info was known. I'm keeping as much to the original story as I can so please no msgs or reviews telling me it's wrong please.
1. Notice

Okay peoples,

The prodical daughter returns. I've never felt right about leaving these on the cliffies I did sooooooooo I'm re doing all of my stories from scratch. I'm going to follow the original story as much as I can but my style has progressed. That means a little less Mary Sue, as little more drama.

I promise to do them all one at a time, I have a permanent Beta now so he will keep annoying me if I don't (he's my brother after all) and he's the one picking the order unless you lot have a preference then I will go by that. Miko upgrade is first on the finish list, I'm already up to chapter 12 and will be reuploading soon so keep a watch out.

Sorry about the loooooooooooooooooong waits guys and gals, you would not believe the last few years if I tried to explain them. Nor my terrible luck with computers...

Enough form me!

~Alex


	2. New Chapter 1

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I abandoned this and a lot of my other stories for a long time and now I'm going through and rewriting everything, if you liked something better before or have any idea's I'm happy to hear them. Thanks

Disclaimer – I'm only going to say this once, I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto if I did I would have made Sesshomaru King of the universe! ^_^

X~X~X~X~X~X

In a little clearing sat a well, on said well sat a girl in a slightly crinkled kimono with a spherical tattoo that resembled a familiar pink gem at the base of her throat where a chain with a precious stone once hung; this girl had long raven hair and concerned blue eyes as she looked down the dark well then over her shoulder to her struggling lover. Torn between duty and love the girl hesitated even as she watched her lover roar with rage and dash toward her, the young woman watched in emotional turmoil as the love of her life raised his blade and swung, missing her by the smallest measure but cutting their enemy severely.

"Kagome go! I can't hold him forever" The man yelled to her as he forced the creature attacking them back, Kagome watched blood stream down silver locks as a nasty head wound bled heavily. Gently the torn girl reached out to touch the man's shoulder which was hidden from this angle by a slowly darkening hoari.

"Inuyasha I can't leave without you, you're hurt!" the emotional miko laid delicate fingers on her lover's injured shoulder but regardless of how gentle the touch was the hanyou male still flinched slightly at the pain.

"Damn it woman! Do you want him to kill you?" he growled as he blocked an attack which was meant for her, Kagome felt her eyes prickle with tears for such a precious day to be ruined by low level demons. Kagome knew there was little she could do without her arrows and Inuyasha didn't even have Tetsusaiga here to fight with, having opted for an ordinary sword for the occasion.

"I will not let you die in my place, come with me Inuyasha!" Kagome threaded her fingers through her love's free hand and attempted to lead him to the well with her in the temporary lapse in battle as the snake demon prepared to unleash some kind of venom in hopes to gain the completed Shikon no Tama.

"Stubborn wench!" Inuyasha growled shaking himself free of the lovely miko and throwing himself at the demon who had initially caught them off guard by getting past Kaede's barrier unharmed, Inuyasha paid little attention to his injuries and began to fight, not to protect the Shikon as he should but to protect the one who would give up her life for that duty. It was Kagome's destiny to carry the small gem and one day to die for it but Inuyasha declared that such a day would never come so long as he was there to protect her.

When they had defeated Naraku and completed the troublesome burden of reforming the powerful stone the Shikon somehow fused with Kagome causing several unexpected consequences, many of which were yet to be verified. Kagome and Inuyasha had been lovers ever since; although Kagome knew that she had to protect the jewel, lest all their hard work be for naught, she could not bring herself to jump into the well and risk being sealed on the other side without her love. This thought terrified the girl worse than any demon possibly could. Kagome knew she could pass through without the jewel but she had never passed with the entire gem except when Lady Centipede was attempting to take it from her so long ago.

As Kagome watched the battling Hanyou she did not pay nearly enough attention to herself and so was caught by surprise when the demon's tail rose behind her and knocked her off balance, Kagome instinctively purified the limp but in doing so her body leant to far and the worried Miko felt herself falling back into darkness. Kagome didn't want to risk losing her friends and family in this era so the young woman reached out her arms in an effort to grab something attempting to stop her fall, however there was nothing and soon enough she felt the emptiness of the time stream open behind her with a blast of chilling air.

In a ditch effort to stop the familiar process Kagome began to fight, she struggled and clawed at the nonexistent seams of time as she tried to force her way back towards the Feudal Era. Unfortunately the distraught human was not thinking of the consequences of such a struggle, so as she fought the very existence of time surprise gripped her when she heard a deafening _rip_ resound throughout the tunnel which had been intent on taking her forward instead of back. Such an ominous sound was not wasted on the high school dropout as Kagome immediately paused in her struggles to witness the blue portal bleed red around her.

Kagome felt herself drawn to the source of the noise, an oozing slash in the tunnel's side, before she could fight this too the young miko was pulled through the tear in time and found herself drifting in blackness. As the unlucky girl drifted lights, like stars, began to appear slowly around her. Knowing she had to get out of the distorted time stream Kagome attempted to push herself towards one of the blinking lights but it was no use so the miko continued to drift; unsure of how long she'd been floating in time Kagome looked around anxiously, she was slightly relieved to see that more and more lights were appearing and they were coming closer to her.

When Kagome finally passed one of the lights closely enough she reached out to grab it however her fingers touched nothing but air, Kagome got closer and closer to the lights until she finally managed to completely pass through one but what awaited her on the other side was a complete shock. When Kagome exited the light she was not in another well as she had expected, around her stood the ruins of some long abandoned structure and beyond that a world that looked like her own but felt completely different and extremely dangerous. Kagome knew everything would be different here, even _she_ would be different here and that scared her.

A/N: Tada! I am sooo much happier with this chapter, hope you like it too. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW! Love to you ALL, me!


	3. New Chapter 2

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 2

Kagome looked around the ruins she had found, doorframe, partial walls, a scorched table, piles of rubble but nothing that she saw seemed like it would help her, none the less the confused miko began digging through the debris in search of some kind of weapon. What Kagome found made her look up and once more question her surroundings, in her petite yet battle calloused hands rested several throwing stars, like the ones used in old television shows, only these ones were dyed red with dry, flaking blood. Suppressing a shudder of unease Kagome kept digging until she found a small knife, on its own the blade wouldn't do much but it was better than nothing. Pocketing the weapon within her voluptuous Kimono Kagome stood, brushed her self off and studied her unfamiliar surroundings; to her right was a forest and to her left a small rise which blocked her view.

Hoping to gain some information as to her whereabouts Kagome climbed the rise though immediately she wished she hadn't, what Kagome saw was far worse then a few bloodied weapons and was horrible enough that the devastated miko released an involuntary cry of grief. Over the small hill stood the remains of a small town much like Kaede's village and many other's she'd visited in Feudal Era Japan, small yet self sufficient if the crop fields and animal pens were any indication; but unfortunately this little town had been massacred…recently.

Kagome looked from her perch on the rise at the burnt homes and bloody corpses strewn everywhere and from what Kagome could tell, some were still bleeding. Revolted yet dry eyed, Kagome was about to make her way towards the slaughter when she caught movement behind one of the destroyed homes. Kagome looked intently but saw nothing until she once again attempted to step towards the sight, only then her trained eyes caught another movement at the edge of her vision

Over the years Kagome had learnt to trust her senses and she knew that something definitely was not right, so using the training Kaede had gifted her with the young miko attempted to sense out any living presence. As expected Kagome did find human life but from the emotional reads she was able to pick up from them these people were definitely not victims and they were heading straight for her. Kagome snapped back to her senses in time to see some kind of knife heading straight for her, acting on instinct Kagome threw her self out of the way but not fast enough. The blade tore through Kagome's Kimono and lodged its self in her shoulder, ignoring the burst of pain was difficult but the miko kept telling her self that she'd felt worse and began to run.

Running quickly Kagome attempted to reach the weapon protruding from her shoulder but she couldn't reach it properly nor remove it safely while moving. However the miko could not afford to stop so supporting her arm the raven haired girl ran. Years of fights, injuries, and pain had trained her well so Kagome just kept going as warm liquid poured down her back, but all of that training did not make her any less afraid. The frightened miko kept her eyes ahead of her on the path before her, in case something decided to trip her up as was common. Kagome slowed only when her breath was coming in ragged pants and her head was slightly dizzy from blood loss, Kagome was forced to stop and rest a while so she gently sat at the base of a large tree and tenderly pulled the blade from her shoulder.

With trembling fingers the girl examined what had been thrown at her, it confused her to recognise the little black knife as part of the same kin as the throwing stars. Fingering the edge of the weapon gently she realised just how lucky she'd been for the blade was deceptively sharp with a strangle ring at the base. Tired, Kagome thrust the knife into the ground beside her uncaringly then proceeded to rest her head against the tree trunk; the girl never meant to fall asleep but merely rest her eyes a moment but her bleeding wound was not helping her lack of energy as blackness enveloped her.


	4. New Chapter 3

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 3

Unfortunately Kagome's abused mind was not allowed to rest for long as she was awoken by rustling leaves in the nearby forest. Instantly alert, events from the day flooded back to Kagome as a dull throb in her heart pulsed every time she thought of her precious Hanyou. Brought back by more noise Kagome reached into her Kimono to grip the small blade she'd hidden there. Afraid that her attackers had caught up with her Kagome began to crawl away from the sounds, knife in hand, Kimono dirtied and injured shoulder throbbing, she edged away but not fast enough. As she moved Kagome sensed for human spirits and found a group heading her way but the group appeared to be battling each other instead of looking for her. Hoping this meant they would not notice her Kagome slowly got to her feet, crouching low, and began to dart through the trees but the unknown people were faster than she.

They were unknowingly beside her in a moment so Kagome gave up all thoughts of stealth, picked up the hem of her already ruined kimono and ran as fast as her exhausted body would carry her. The injured miko knew the second they noticed her, a sense of foreboding doom began to stir within her, but she wouldn't let her steps fault as tears of fear stung at the back of her eyes. If she died here and now who ever was following her was likely to gain the power of the Shikon no Tama but not only that it meant she would never see her friends or family again, it meant she would never see Inuyasha again.

Releasing an anguished cry Kagome pushed her self on even as her feet began to stumble out from beneath her; in a familiar manoeuvre Kagome forced herself to land on her uninjured shoulder and role onto her back to face her enemies, but even though she did not land on her wound directly pain shot through her entire body. Kagome tried to stand but the pain was too much and she was forced back down holding her shoulder. Trying to get some kind of a defensive position Kagome dragged her abused body back until she felt a tree trunk firmly situated against her. Using this for support Kagome lifted her shaking hands up and trained the knife forwards; the miko knew the tiny blade would not deter any attack but if she was going to go down Kagome wanted it to be honourable, she wanted to die fighting.

In an instant 6 people appeared around her cutting off any route of escape, there were two girls and four boys who all appeared to be in their teens yet something about them told her that they were much more mature then their appearances would suggest. They wore brightly coloured clothes but dark expressions with pained eyes, Kagome quickly took a look at each person before her. There was a light blond girl, a girl with bubblegum pink hair, a blonde boy in a bright orange jumpsuit with odd markings on his face, a brunette boy who appeared totally indifferent to the situation by rolling his eyes and staring towards the canapy, a thin boy in a disturbing green leotard with black bowl cut hair and impossible eyebrows, and finally a tubby boy who was stuffing his face with potato chips. This caught Kagome's attention because packeted potato chips were not something natively found in the feudal era, which meant technology… right?

None the less Kagome glared at each of them in turn raising the unsteady blade defensively. Feeling like a caged animal Kagome struggled to keep her calm but her fear began to override everything. Unknowingly the miko began to form a defensive barrier around her self, it had been one of the hardest lessons she'd learnt from Kaede so now forming barriers was an instinct tattooed into her subconscious. A translucent pink haze flickered to life around her while the blade in her fingers began to pulse as it was filled with purifying energy.

Calm eluded the raven haired beauty as her entire body began to tremble violently and her head began to spin from the exertions coupled with her still untreated wound. The bubblegum haired girl stepped forward which caused Kagome to push further into the tree making rough bark press into her injured shoulder, Kagome let out a cry of pain which all the surrounding teens reacted to by drawing weapons of their own. Kagome dropped the knife and pressed her hand to her wound while gripping her arm with her free hand to try and cope with the pain. The agony was so bad that the preoccupied miko did not notice the drawing of more throwing stars and strange black knives, nor did she notice the pink haired girl take another step forward. When the pain finally lessened Kagome brought her hand away from her shoulder and looked at the crimson skin, still so much blood.

The pink haired girl looked up at the fair-haired female who nodded knowingly then she looked at each of the boys, who all held the same the look in their eyes. A look which had changed from suspicion and mistrust, to something akin to compassion. The pink haired girl inched forward again but stopped just short of the strange pink sphere, the teen did not attempt to touch Kagome's barrier but she did try to force eye contact with Kagome.

"We won't hurt you, can you tell me your name?" she queried in a gentle voice but Kagome heard authority in her tone as though the girl was expecting to be answered immediately, as though she was always answered immediately.

Kagome kept her mouth shut as pain began to stab in her skull, a headache began to annoy her. However Kagome's rational side decided that this was the perfect moment to speak up and Kagome realised that she should try and gather some information of her own before she made her break for it. "Where am I?" she panted exhausted.

The pink haired girl and the blonde shared a look again before she answered "You are in the forest that borders Konoha, the hidden leaf village…" At Kagome's blank look she tried again "The Shinoubi village for the Land of Fire…" Still Kagome looked at the girl strangely.

"Shinoubi… as in _Ninjas_?" Kagome muttered in disbelief, such a thing was not possible. A hidden village of Ninjas who ate potato chips?

"Yes that's right, do you know your name?" the girl tried again but this time Kagome didn't get a chance to consider answering as the girl reached out towards Kagome, her fingers _just_ brushing the pink barrier. The bubblegum teen jumped back with a yelp of pain and the smell of singed flesh reached Kagome, she had learnt a while ago that human's could just as easily be purified as demon. Kaede had taught the young miko many things and the Shikon allowed her to do even more, yet that didn't mean she could always control her powers.

When the girl jumped back a barrage of weapons flew at Kagome but all were stopped by the barrier; Kagome felt her body begin to shake anew, she felt so scared and out of control. Feeling small and anxious the miko dropped down, tucked her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. The action accidentally smeared blood all over her destroyed Kimono, the white silk now beyond repair. Looking at the bloody cloth Kagome temporarily forgot about her attackers, her mind turning to Inuyasha as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

The young woman felt so weak, powerless, exhausted, and lonely, her mind and body both crying out for the reprieve that unconsciousness would grant her, if only temporarily, but Kagome would not give her enemies another chance to attack. Suddenly her antagonists turned to look back into the forest, Kagome tiredly lifted her head to see another boy with strange tattoos on his face riding the second biggest dog Kagome had ever seen, the first of course being Sesshomaru.

"Hey guys I've been looking for you everywhere, we just got a report of an attack on a village nearby. Massacred apparently… not a single survivor." The boy yelled as he was approaching, it was obvious he hadn't noticed Kagome or the situation he'd found his allies in but judging from his words Kagome gathered that these people were not the one's who had initially attacked her.

"Kagome…" the young miko whispered gently; her throat was dry and painful yet the rasping word caught the attention of all those present, including the new boy and his dog. "Kagome Higurashi." She tried again her eyes focused on the girl with short pink hair.

The girl smiled sympathetically as she once again approached Kagome slowly but the miko was already retracting her barrier. The pink sphere disintegrated and the girl tentatively approached Kagome; laying a hand on the miko's shoulder she quickly retracted it at Kagome's tired flinch, the girl leaned Kagome's willing body forward to rest against the teen's own as they all saw the large, vicious stab wound in her shoulder not to mention the trail of blood that coated the miko's back.

Surrendering her body to the mercy of her captors or saviours, which ever they would prove to be, Kagome felt unconsciousness descend on her. The numb miko didn't feel a thing as they tried to stop the bleeding, not even when she was lifted from the pink haired girl's shoulder into the arms of one of the boys because her mind was already clouded by darkness. However Kagome's torture did not end with that as her dreams broke her heart with memories of her loved ones and nightmares of her lover dying in battle without her at the hands of that horrid demon, blood filled her thoughts even as it was cleaned from her flesh.


	5. New Chapter 4

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 4

Sadly for Kagome her sleep was not peaceful as nightmares plagued her, the massacre of an unknown village, running to escape unknown enemies, being surrounded by unknown faces; then suddenly she was back in the feudal era reliving her first visit, the fight with Madame Centipede, freeing Inuyasha only to be attacked by him, battles and blood flooded her thoughts as each battle became less of a memory and more of a horror story. She watched as her friends were killed in every battle, she watched them fall and Naraku become powerful enough to take over the entire world, unable to do anything Kagome felt herself struggle only to feel hands pushing her back.

Fighting within her nightmares Kagome didn't even realise she had attempted to purify anything until she heard a scream of pain which brought her back to reality in a second. Panting Kagome looked around her, she could feel the sweat on her body, the sheets tangled around her gasping form, the soft yet firm mattress beneath her, she saw the white washed walls and bleaching white lights; then her eyes trained on two slightly familiar bodies, one supporting the other.

As Kagome looked at the girl with pink hair holding up a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit while starring openly at Kagome, memories of previous events began to return to the calming miko. Talking with Inuyasha, the snake demon attacking, being pushed down the well, causing the rip in the time stream, the ruins and massacred village, getting attacked then running for her life, being surrounded by people she didn't recognise, and finally collapsing onto a girl with bubblegum pink hair. Kagome looked from the girl to the boy she was holding and noticed burns on the boy's visible skin; instantly recognising the effects of her own purifying power Kagome instantly began disentangling herself from the sheets. By the looks of it the miko could surmise that she had released a small burst of power as she slept, the boy must have been close, but luckily it didn't appear too bad as the boy was not missing any limbs.

When Kagome stood and took a step towards the pair the pink haired girl flinched and Kagome could almost feel her fear. "I didn't mean to hurt him, honestly" the miko whispered reaching her arm out towards the boy slowly "Give me a chance, I can fix it"

"Why should we trust you?" the girl spat back as the boy slowly regained his footing

"I…You…" Kagome sighed as the truth hit her "you have no reason to…" then the young woman felt her shoulder throb and she put her hand to her wound which had been cleaned and dressed in bandages. Kagome realised that she herself was dressed in a medical dress which meant her assumption that she was in some kind of hospital was correct. "You took care of my wound let me do the same for him."

The pink haired girl shook her head, "I will take care of his wounds myself so you just stay here. There are people watching this room so don't try to run, we will be back later to question you." The pink haired girl left the room dragging the weak boy after her and Kagome was again alone. The troubled miko walked to the room window and looked out, the city that she saw was unfamiliar and strange yet Kagome was used to strange so the raven haired beauty returned quietly to her bed to think things over, it wasn't long before the pink haired girl returned with the boy once more in tow. This time the blond with the odd facial markings was wrapped in bandages, his jumpsuit jacket discarded somewhere, and though he was able to walk on his own now, every step caused him obvious pain.

Kagome couldn't help but wince at every flinch and gasp of pain the teen tried to hide; the look on the girl's face was dark and angry, making the miko surmise that the wounds she had inflicted on the boy were not as easily healed as expected. Kagome looked at the pink haired girl and noticed the neat bandages which covered a few of her fingers; this caused the raven haired woman to remember being the cause of this girl's injuries too.

"We are taking you somewhere else for questioning, we can do this the easy way or the hard way it's up to you." The girl said her voice just as dark as her facial expressions.

Kagome didn't want to get into a fight with these people whom she had hurt unintentionally when they were simply trying to help her so Kagome nodded when an idea came to her. "I will go quietly if you let me look at your hand."

The pink haired girl and the blond boy shared a look before the girl nodded and stretched out her hand. Kagome grasped the injured limb gently in steady fingers, knowing she had to act quickly the miko touched the bandages her fingers glowing a gentle pink; the teen tried to pull away from Kagome but the miko held tight as she used her altered abilities to heal the wounds she had inflicted. Unfortunately it appeared to everyone else that Kagome intended to do more harm and so instantly the blonde boy was behind her with a small blade pressed to Kagome's throat but the miko persisted even as she felt blood trickle down her neck. Kagome released the girl only when she knew the burns would be healed and not a moment earlier, then she raised her hands in an act of submission, the knife was withdrawn only slightly as the blonde boy looked to his comrade while the girl took off the bandages to reveal, to her utter amazement, perfectly healthy fingers.

Both teens looked at Kagome strangely before the blond boy retreated completely to examine the girl's fingers for any kind of mark. The miko knew there would be none for this was one of the abilities the Shikon had granted her, the ability to heal.

"I will go with you now" Kagome said softly drawing the attention of the teen pair who nodded in synchronised understanding before the pink haired girl turned to lead the way out of the hospital, Kagome following closely and the blonde boy brought up the rear.


	6. New Chapter 5

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 5

Kagome was lead away from the hospital and towards a tall red building which seemed to be at the centre of the city, everything in this place seemed strange to Kagome and this building was no different with stairs winding around it. The young miko followed her _guards_ in utter silence only wishing she had something besides a thin medical dress to wear but she assumed her kimono had been discarded since it was destroyed anyway. Thankfully no one paid her a lot of attention as they walked, bar a few who stopped to talk to either of the teens, Kagome waited patiently at these times not even thinking about escape until she found herself ushered into a small, empty, grey room with a single chair and nothing else.

At this point Kagome became extremely wary and began noting the lack of escape routes, forcefully calming herself the young miko followed the pink haired teen to the chair where she was then told to sit. Kagome passively did as she was told proceeding to fold her hands in her lap and await further instructions but none were forthcoming as the pair left the room all together. Kagome heard the solid _thump_ of a bolt falling into place as she was left alone in the morose room.

Time passed but nothing changed, a few times Kagome swore she heard voices on the other side of the door but no one entered the painfully dull room where Kagome amused herself by pacing, sitting, whistling, and watching a very persistent moth attack the single bulb which flooded the room with artificial light. When the bolt was finally pushed aside with a _clunk_ Kagome was swinging back on the wooden chair, whistling while watching the moth all at the same time; at the noise the extremely bored miko stopped swinging and turned her attention to the door which stayed closed a good three minutes after the removal of the bolt before a large man with scars on his face entered with a scowl which Kagome suspected was a permanent fixture on the man's disfigured visage.

The man approached Kagome but the miko just gazed at him emotionlessly, she wasn't even shocked by his appearance but then the girl had seen much worse over the years she'd spent traversing feudal era Japan. The scarred man glared at Kagome who met his glower with a slightly patronizing smile, she'd been stuck in a grey room for an unknown amount of hours, alone and bored out of her mind so there was no way she was going to be cooperative right now. The man growled and began asking Kagome questions which she promptly ignored instead she began examining her nails wishing for a nailfile, the stubborn Miko was unaffected by the hostile man's words, threats or general demeanour, sure he was a damn mean bastard yet he had no idea what she had been through.

Years of war and pain had taught Kagome to keep her mouth shut, being around Naraku and demons day in day out had taught her not to be afraid, and dealing with Inuyasha every minute of those days taught her to be steadfast in her decisions, regardless of how the other party may huff and puff. Kagome had completely zoned out and wasn't even listening to her interrogator anymore, she could easily tell that he was not used to being ignored and so he was getting extremely agitated. When the door opened and another man entered the room the large man walked over with a gruff '_humph_' and Kagome watched the pair. This new man had long blonde hair and looked to be roughly middle aged; he looked far more gentle then the other man yet something cold lingered in his eyes.

Kagome listened to the men converse in hushed whispers as though she couldn't hear but when she heard the large man growl that he'd tried everything she couldn't help but call out. "You never said please!" both men turned to look at her one shocked the other furious.

"I'll take care of it Ibiki" said the blonde man walking back to the door, grabbing a chair that appeared to have been waiting on the other side of the door, then approaching Kagome. The large man shook his head and left the room locking the bolt behind him, leaving Kagome alone with the blonde man who had proceeded to place his chair in front of Kagome's then sit facing her.

The young miko smiled and waited for the inevitable barrage of questions, she felt more inclined to talk to this man who wasn't trying to scare or threaten her into talking.

"There aren't many people who can remain unaffected while Ibiki Morino attempt to question them" the blonde stated seemingly at ease but not expecting a response

"There aren't many people that can scare me… besides I don't like being threatened" Kagome commented taking the blonde off guard

"It appears so, are you going to answer my questions?" he queried suspiciously

"I don't see any reason not to now that someone is actually trying to talk to me" at the man's confused look Kagome elaborated "After being stuck in a room like this for a number of hours, bored while wearing nothing but a hospital dress you would be disagreeable too!" The man let out a bark of laughter that threw Kagome off balance slightly; she didn't think it was funny.

"I can see why you'd be disinclined to cooperate; now I was told your name was Kagome Higurashi is that right?" Kagome nodded and the man continued. "Where are you from?" This was a question Kagome had been wondering how to answer since she had a strong feeling she was neither the feudal era nor the future anymore despite the fact that these people spoke her language… or maybe it was she that spoke theirs.

"I move around a lot" Kagome said with a shrug, this wasn't exactly untrue but at her. obvious evasion the man seemed untrusting again. "Look I don't really know where I am. I just kind of turned up at that town, got attacked and ran, if you let me go I'll leave"

"We can't do that until we can verify your story but we can't do that until you tell us a story." The man persisted much like the moth that still flew above them.

"Any story I tell you I doubt you'd believe. Can I ask you a question?" Kagome ventured looking down at her clasped hands when no answer came she decided to simply voice her concerns. "Is that boy doing alright? The one I hurt?" At the man's nod Kagome heaved a sigh of relief "I never meant to hurt him but I suppose that doesn't matter… could you tell him that I'm sorry?" Kagome looked deeply into pupil-less eyes until the man once again nodded.

When the man left the only real information he had gained was confirmation of her name because there was little else Kagome could tell him without being declared insane.


	7. New Chapter 6

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 6

Many more hours of moth watching followed the blonde man's departure until Kagome could only assume night fell because as she felt a mild pain in her stomach the door was once again opened but this time by a familiar girl with bubblegum pink hair. Following the girl was the blonde boy still covered in bandages, the sight of which caused Kagome to wince with remorse; before Kagome could wonder why the pair was here the girl produced a tray which held a glass filled with what Kagome assumed was water, and a bowl which hid some form of _food_.

Kagome stood but the teens watched her wearily as she did so, both extremely careful of where she held her hands. With a sigh Kagome put up her hands up in a sign of surrender and kept them there as they approached, when the girl was close enough she thrust the tray at Kagome which caused the glass to tip over and spill straight down Kagome's flimsy hospital dress. Kagome and the bubblegum girl swore in unison before the tray was taken from Kagome's hands once more, the pink haired girl left the room stomping her feet in frustration while the blonde boy remained simply staring at Kagome. Starting to feel uncomfortable under his questioning gaze Kagome locked eyes with the boy with a stubborn "What?"

The young male seemed to be taken slightly off guard but he recovered quickly as he continued to look at the internally squirming miko. Deciding to try a different approach Kagome was about to question the boy more politely when he suddenly spoke up.

"What _are_ you?" now it was Kagome's turn to be taken by surprise, such a question was not unprecedented but usually introductions came first unless of course they were in mid battle.

"My name is Kagome, Ka-Go-Me and I'm not a '_what'_ I'm a _who_" she said with a huff but the boy took no notice of her tone and continued to stare at the agitated miko. "Isn't it polite for you to tell me your name?" she prompted

The blond gave her a quizzical look which seemed highly misplaced on his features, almost as though he was unused to thinking deeply into such questions. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Kagome gave the boy a smile before sending him a sly, conspiratorial glance "Hey Naruto, want to see a magic trick?" she asked but before the boy could answer Kagome held her hands in front of her chest as if holding a ball; in an instant a bright pink orb appeared floating within her palms, smiling Kagome set the small sphere spinning. Faster and faster it moved until Kagome snapped her fingers which caused the pink orb to explode in bright dancing fireworks.

Grinning cheerfully Kagome looked at the mesmerised boy who was failing at trying to hide his glee. "Cool huh? Wanna see another?" Kagome asked and the boy nodded entranced, his eyes slowly rising to meet Kagome's. "Give me your hand." The boy did as he was told and Kagome took a fierce hold before pouring healing energy into the dazed Naruto just as she had done to the bubblegum girl earlier.

Kagome was still healing the blonde when she heard the door open followed the clutter of implements hitting the floor; hurried footsteps alerted Kagome to her lack of time and in a final desperate hope she forced a surge of power to jump from her body to the boy's leaving her unbearably weak. Exhausted Kagome fell to her knees just as she felt the blonde's hand being torn from her own however the miko took little notice as she felt cold stones connect with her side, she didn't even recall falling and yet she was on the ground staring at two pairs of feet encased in the strangest shoes she'd ever seen.

The cool stones felt strong and sturdy beneath the weak woman as she lay unable to move; powerless to do anything but keep her mind from spiralling into the dark recesses of oblivion which called to her so sweetly, so temptingly, the miko lay quietly contemplating the strange design of the shoes which stood directly in her eyesight. Focusing on the footwear Kagome became aware of voices swirling around her, almost as though she were simply part of the furniture, however in her weakened state the young miko had neither the concentration required nor the will to listen in on the conversation so the dazed female simply listened to the voices processing nothing but the telling tones.

The loudest was panicked, angry, and scolding yet somehow it was also puzzled and sympathetic while the other sounded understanding, regretful, and reassuring though hostility hinted at the edge which confused Kagome deeply.

Musing aloud Kagome didn't even realise she was pondering the meaning of the contradicting tones until she felt arms grabbing and lifting her up but before Kagome could react she was being pushed across the room until her back connected with the equally cold stones of the adjacent wall. Pain exploded along the miko's spine which caused her to instinctively attempt to form a barrier, however she had exhausted her own power in healing the blonde boy so when she reached for something to support the protective sphere she was attempting to make Kagome began to unknowingly use the shikon no tama. Despite her desire to only form a shield around herself, once the dam that held back the shikon's power was breached there was no holding back the torrent of purifying energy. What started as a trickle rapidly escalated into a flood which the young miko knew she had no chance of stopping in her still exhausted state but that did not stop her trying. Thankfully the miko energy would just swirl around within her barrier as there were no demons for it to try to battle so Kagome allowed herself to relax as the shikon's power filled the solid pink orb and her own body slowly filling her with power and erasing her exhaustion.

Feeling her strength return Kagome opened her eyes only to see the blonde boy backed into the opposing corner of grey room, he was hunched over as though in pain once more. It was a stance Kagome recognised easily but through her into a world of confusion, the pink haired girl was backing off, her eyes flashing with fear. Kagome regained her footing, the swirling Shikon energy surrounding her as she took tentative step after tentative step towards the blond cowering boy. Each step became surer and Kagome sent the concerned girl a '_Stay were you are_' look. Reaching the boy Kagome dropped to her knees and with a gentle hand on either side of his face she forced the boy to look her in the eye. The boy's eyes were red, his facial features changed and distorted and he was growling ferally at her. Taking a firmer grip on him Kagome forced the boy to maintain eye contact with her and as she absorbed the overwhelming power of the shikon no tama she poured shifted energy into the boy. As the boys injuries began to heal, his facial features began to normalise and the shikon energy began to dissipate. Once the boy had returned to normal and the excess energy was absorbed Kagome rose to her feet and held out a hand for the boy to take.

"You should really be more careful…demon." Kagome looked at the boy knowingly, while he looked at her with astonishment. Within moments Kagome felt her arms being restrained behind her, seems the blond man was back with bubblegum in tow. Kagome let them take her back to the chair, she didn't even resist at they tied her hands because she'd done what her conscious needed to do. Kagome had managed to heal the boy and discover a few more things about her captors in the process. Bubblegum rushed to the demon boy and began checking his now non existent injuries, her face was filled with concern, anger and fear. The miko turned her eyes back to the blonde in front of her, his expression a mask but she could guess he was as surprised as the others.

"I'm going to ask you again, who are you?" His tone was ice but his eyes were like fire, Kagome knew he wasn't playing games anymore but she was still unable to give him the answers he desired, squaring her shoulders and looking him in the eye she decided to tell him what he wanted to know… probability was they were going to kill her anyway.

"I am Kagome Higarashi, wife of the Hanyou Inuyasha and Miko of the Shikon no Tama. I am lost in this land, separated from my family, am constantly getting my ninjas and am _Still_ wearing nothing but a soggy hospital gown. Does that answer your questions?"


	8. New Chapter 7

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 7

The blond man's eyes shot open, everyone pair of eyes were focused on the miko. She was tired, hungry, lost and getting more than a little pissed. Just as blondy was opening his mouth to say something the door to the grey room opened with a resounding boom, revealing two more people to add to this revolving circus. The first to enter the room was a woman with large breasts and vicious scowl, following her was a dark haired man with pupiless eyes, similar to the blond man yet he held a very different feeling.

"I think it's about time we find out a little more about our strange guest, huh?" Said the woman as she looked Kagome over, she seemed to have a lot of authority amongst the group. Bubblegum rushed to the woman's side and at her entrance demon boy seemed to snap out of his surprised stupor and do the same. "Hiashi, take a look at her and tell me what you see"

The man nodded, his actions very formal as he walked up to Kagome, "Byakugan!" The man's facial expression changed and Kagome felt as though he was seeing through her, it made her shudder in her bindings. "It's like nothing I have ever seen Lady Hokage. She has some kind of power flowing through her, it acts similarly to chakra but it definitely isn't. It doesn't look like a blood line limit either. By the looks of it she has never used chakra a day in her life; she's definitely not a ninja though I cannot say for sure if she's a spy for the Akutsuki, that would be Inoichi's territory. It looks as though she has that capability to channel chakra, she has a dangerous build-up of it within her but as for the other energy I'm afraid it is beyond my present understanding."

"I see" The woman nodded to the man, whose face had now returned to normal, and looked to the blond man. "Inoichi, see what you can get from her. If she has information we need to get it out of her." The man nodded, his expression grim as he reached out a single hand and placed it on Kagome's head. However before anything could happen his hand was lifted from its position and blue orbs were battling brown across the room.

"I don't think this is necessary, you expect her to tell us anything when we're treating her like this? Look she healed me, however she did it she's saved me months of recovery, why would she bother if she was our enemy?" The demon boy looked accusingly at the large breasted woman but it was bubblegum that stepped in.

"Naruto are you forgetting who gave you those injuries in the first place? How can you trust someone that dangerous who just turned up outside a massacred village! For all we know _she _killed all those people"

'Naruto' looked slightly sicked by the thought, he looked down at Kagome but as he did a brilliant smile crossed his features and in that moment Kagome thought him very handsome. "She was lost, injured and scared. Any of us would have reacted the same! She has a special gift, perhaps she's like me! I trust her, and I don't think Yamanaka-san should be going through her thoughts and memories." The boy released the man's hand and stood next to Kagome's tied form, he seemed so much like Shippo in that moment… just taller and less fluffy.

"Naruto don't be an idiot, you don't even know her!" yelled bubblegum, it seemed the adults in the room had resigned themselves to see how this would turn out. It was strange to see the pair bicker yet no one stepped in, as though everyone was waiting for someone else to make the decision. That's when Kagome's eyes trailed back to the large breasted woman, it seemed she was the one everyone was waiting on but she merely watched on with a look of mild amusement. The fighting went on a few more minutes before the woman stepped in, bubblegum stopped immediately at the older female's actions but Naruto seemed to decide that switching targets was a wise decision and so he started barraging the blond woman with his opinions on the matter. He was promptly ignored as this 'Lady Hokage' approached Kagome.

"This is my village, it is my job to protect it. Right now I don't know if you're a victim of circumstance or a viable threat to the safety of every single person in Konoha. Hiashi tells me you're not a ninja but that doesn't mean much if your brimming with some other kind of power. You are an anomaly and unless you start telling me something convincing I'll be forced to send Inoichi into your thoughts and find out just who and what you are. Do you understand?" Such angry and stern words seemed misplaced on this woman, just as deep thinking had been on Naruto. Her eyes held evidence of laughter but today it seems she was not in the mood for merriment or time wasting.

"Like I've told you, my name is Kagome Higurashi. I am not from this land, I got here by accident and was attacked near the massacred village. When your people found me I was barely conscious and thought that they were the ones who'd thrown the knife that injured me. I did not mean to cause them injury, and that is the truth! I have been separated from my loved ones and don't know if I can get back to them. Is that enough information yet?" Kagome felt her eyes burn as the gravity of her situation sunk in. She was lost and captive in some unknown place, and there was no guarantee that if she went back to the ruins she'd be able to get home again. Tears stung at her eyes and her throat grew tight as she thought of Inuyasha, bleeding and dying without her. Her tears began to fall against her will as more and more images of his slow, painful demise flooded her, her captors merely watched on unaffected.

"A nice story with a brilliant show of emotion, but still that offers us no insurance of who you really are. Inoichi…" The blond man nodded and placed his hand once more on Kagome's head. After a moment Kagome felt the pressure on her head increase, it felt like the man was trying to reach through her skull. The young miko could feel the man trying to get into her mind, she fought him the best she could but this wasn't something Kaede had ever thought to teach her. It wasn't long before she felt tendrils of consciousness begin to grasp at her memories, Kagome watched as her memories replayed backwards. The hours in this room, the hospital, the forest… each detail of the attack so clear that her wound began to ache again. Further back he went, pouring over each scene in a split second, the village, the ruins, and even further. Kagome watched again as she was forced against her will through the time stream, then she was forced to relive the battle with the snake demon again, back still to the happy moments before that. Holding hands with Inuyasha as they walked past their friends and family, sharing a kiss that would seal them for eternity. It was the more agonising thing she had ever seen, watching her wedding again and knowing what was about to befall them. Kagome screamed as the images kept reversing and began fighting once more, Sango walking with her, her bouncing stomach a testimate to her own successful marriage. Kagome fought she couldn't bare the pain anymore, her skin began to sizzle as tears fell faster than ever. Just as he was about to invade further into her memories Kagome let out a blast of miko energy, it wouldn't hurt the man but it got him to release her. Her head bowed Kagome cried, heavy ugly tears as all eyes fell onto the blond man.

"Some of her memories regarding how she got here don't make sense, but it seems she's been telling the truth. She has no ties with the Akutsuki or any other village, she is an alien here and though she holds a strange power she doesn't seem to have any desire to use it… other than to protect herself." The blond man, Inoichi, looked at Kagome with sad sympathetic eyes. He didn't need to tell anyone just how much she'd been through, that was her business.

"Do you think we can trust her?" The woman looked steadily into Inoichi's eyes, her gaze unwavering as he nodded in the affirmative. "Fine. Naruto, Sakura! I'm putting her in your hands, see if you can help her find her family otherwise try to help her settle in somewhere… and get her some clothes."

"Hai!"


	9. New Chapter 8

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 8

"Kagome… Kagome?!" Inuyasha called, his voice strained with panic. His clothing bloodied and in shreds, Tetsusaiga hanging off his waist and blood staining his skin and hair. His head hurt horribly, but then again so did the rest of him. Looking around the battered ruins he could pick up Kagome's scent but there were too many new smells in this world for him to follow it. He knew she was here and that was a start at least

'Trust that girl to break the well' he huffed trying in vain to differentiate her scent from the multitude of others. Inuyasha had no idea where he was or when he was, the well had always been a mystery to them but they should have thought of the possibility of being taken to other places and times. When Inuyasha had defeated the snake demon, once he'd retrieved his sword, the hanyou had jumped into the well hoping to follow his lost and reluctant bride. He knew she would be pissed at him for letting her fall through the well but causing her to fall was the only thing he could thank the snake demon for… his new bride was still as stubborn as ever.

However, Inuyasha began to worry the second he jumped into the time stream, the calming blue had turned to a sickening red. Even an idiot couldn't miss the giant tear in the portal and it didn't take a genius to figure out its cause. Inuyasha followed his mate through the rip and tracked her scent in the nothingness, however once he was dropped in this new land he couldn't find more the barest of hints that she'd ever even been here.

Today was not supposed to be like this, today was their wedding day after all. Kagome and he had mated a while ago but today they made their union official in both human and demon terms. Inuyasha knew Kagome had wanted her parents to be at the ceremony but no one could tell them if the well would close after she went through this time or not. It had stopped them both from mentioning Kagome's time or her family because they both knew that though Kagome would always miss per family in the future, she couldn't bear to leave her family in the feudal era.

Inuyasha cursed the snake demon which had separated them and delayed him, without his tetsusaiga he hadn't been able to kill the demon as quickly as usual. The silver haired man had been forced to retreat back to village after Kagome fell; he had to get his sword back and once he had it the snake demon didn't stand a chance. However the delay cost him dearly, he had lost her trail. He called out again "Kagome! Where the hell are you?" what he would give to hear her say 'Sit!' They'd decided together that Inuyasha would keep his beads, he was still a half demon and losing control will always be a threat to him and their family and so the black beads still weighed on his neck, yet another testimate to their bond.

Inuyasha kept walking, trying to find some hint of Kagome's scent and soon enough he came across a pair of men, "Oi, have either of you seen a woman with dark black hair round here?" he asked approaching the men. Normally not one to ask for assistance Inuyasha was getting too annoyed in this new land to care about his own stubborn pride. The Hanyou remembered when Kagome had first come to his time, the spirited girl had made a huge stir and it was always easy to find her because of it. He wasn't too hopeful she'd done him that same favour again.

Inuyasha examined the figures before him, they were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them and each wore a strange little hat. He couldn't say much for the fashion sense in this place but hopefully that would make his mate stand out all the more. One of the men was excessively tall, his face hidden by his straw hat and he held a large sword strapped to his back but just because he had it didn't mean he could use it. His own hand drifting to his sword the inu watched them intently.

"No" the other one answered, he had black hair and red eyes glowing from beneath the brim of his hat. He wasn't a demon but that was definitely a demonic trait, perhaps he had some watered down blood. A voice in Inuyasha's told him to be cautious, the smell of these two wasn't quite right. It was a mix of human and demon, the tall one had slightly more demon to him but still Inuyasha decided the two could not be trusted.

"Keh" Inuyasha turned to walk away, leaving these strange semi-demons to their musings and mischief; he had more important things to do.

"You're not from around here are you? Who are you '_Inpo_'?" Inuyasha growled and flung the tall one up by his throat revealing a shark like face, he was pathetic compared to the demons Inuyasha had faced but in his injured state Inuyasha was not sure he could wipe the smirk off his blue mouth as quickly as he normally would.

"Who you calling weak? '_Teme_'." Inuyasha growled in a low threatening way, his claws wrapping around that thick blue throat and pricking the thick skin.

"Enough, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I am Itachi Uchiha, that is Kisame Hoshigaki; your name?" The red eyed man spoke calmly, as though he didn't care one way or the other what happened to his friend.

"Inuyasha"

"You said you were looking for someone?" Itachi said in his cool calm voice, it rubbed Inuyasha the wrong way with its icy insincerity.

"Yes my wife, have you seen her?" Inuyasha didn't want to give this scheming stranger any excess information, but he was also very aware that he needed help in this strange land.

"No but if she was headed this way she is probably in Konoha…"

"Thanks" he mumbled dropping the almost unconscious shark to the floor ready to trash this place 'Konoha' to find his _Aisai_.

"That'll do you no good! It might even put her in danger" Itachi said his voice smooth as oil.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha raged at the thought of Kagome being in danger but his common sense told him listen to but not trust this man and his words.

"People like us, strong and different individuals are not welcomed into places like that. We are seen as threats and usually attacked on sight, you stand out too much. Where ever you come from is completely different from here and if whoever has this '_Kagome_' of yours may not like you trying to take her back.

"You may be attacked and then she would be hidden or even worse they could turn on her. Join up with us, we will teach you about how things work here. In a short amount of time we will be '_visiting_' the leaf village and then, if you are ready, we will take you with us if not we will search for her and help you find your '_koishii_', what do you think? Will you join with us Inuyasha?" Inuyasha thought about it, they didn't seem the best of people but he could look out for himself. He needed to know this place and if there was a shred of truth in his words then perhaps they were worth using.

"If it's to protect Kagome fine" Inuyasha nodded but his eyes did not lose their mistrusting edge.

"Excellent, follow us and we will take you to the base of the Akatsuki. There you will begin your training as a shinobi"


	10. New Chapter 9

Miko Upgrade - Chapter 9

Kagome was released from the grey room to a smiling, cheerful Naruto and a sour looking bubblegum, whose name she'd found out was Sakura. She was taken back to what she could only assume was Sakura's home and given some clothing, it wasn't really to her taste nor did it fit properly but it was better than a hospital dress until she could lay hands on something else. The pair, at Kagome's request, was leading her back to the massacred village so that she might find a clue as to how to get home. Though bouncy and outwardly cheerful Naruto's eyes held a shadow, as though he had questions begging to be asked. Kagome was careful of speaking too much about herself, she knew better than anyone how people tend to treat strangers claiming to be time travellers, and Kagome still wasn't sure if it was only time she had moved through.

Bubblegum on the other hand was very obvious in her mistrust of Kagome, the periodic glares she sent the older teen's way were hard to misread. Kagome couldn't say she blamed the girl; she had attacked them and hadn't really offered any kind of explanation. The miko knew that if their positions were reversed then she too would be acting this way. With a silent sigh Kagome looked at the pair leading her away from the village.

"I know you don't trust me right now, I haven't given you much reason to either. There are a lot of things that I cannot tell you right now, not until I know what kind of damage may come from it but if it will make a difference you can each ask me a question. Any questions you want and I promise I will answer it honestly and to the best of my ability as long as the answer won't put anyone at risk… does that sound acceptable?" Kagome paused, her voice soft and her expression sincere. She owed these people a debt and if answers would ease their minds any she would do her best.

Naruto looked at her; the boy was beaming but at the same time that shadow behind his expression darkened. Kagome could guess what he really wanted to ask but something seemed to be holding him back. Bubblegum huffed and kept walking so Kagome hooked her arm through Naruto's and began to walk slowly with the orange jumpsuit wearing youth. Once they were out of earshot of Sakura Kagome whispered to Naruto conspiratorially, "So I can see you want to ask me something, maybe something you don't want anyone else to know?" By the guilty look on the boy's face Kagome knew she'd hit the nail on the head. Giving him a reassuring smile Kagome waited until the young man decided to ask his question.

"How did you know?" Naruto's eyes were dark and lonely as he looked up at Kagome, "About the demon… sealed inside me" his hand clenched at his stomach the boy looked tortured.

Nudging him slightly Kagome gave him one of her best motherly smiles, the type she'd give to Shippo whenever he had a nightmare about the thunder brothers and his father. "Naruto I want to tell you something, I have a son." Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment and Kagome chuckled.

"I adopted him; his parents were killed when he was very small. His name is Shippo and he is a demon." Naruto stopped in his tracks, mouth hanging loose and eyes wide with horror, but Kagome simply tugged at his arm and kept walking. "Where I live demons are everywhere, some are kind and wonderful, others are cruel and hateful, but that's the same for humans too. Sure humans and demons still don't get along the best but some of the greatest people I've met have been demons, or had demonic blood flowing through their veins. I don't see being a demon, or having a demon within you as something shameful. As for how I knew, I have a gift of my own… A special kind of power that can help me fight demons when I have to."

"So you can kill demons…?" Naruto's eyes opened with surprise but Kagome knew better than to think that's all that guided this question.

"When I have to but I also talk to them, accept them when they come to me and I help them if they need me. Sometimes humans and demons aren't all that different." Lifting her hand from Naruto's arm Kagome lifted her fingers and began to scratch the boy behind the ear. It was a move she used to calm down both Shippo and Inuyasha, it didn't surprise her when the boy let out a deep rumble from his chest. A twinge in Kagome's injured shoulder made her stop, hand pressed to the wound she remembered the events of the last 24 hours flooded back to her and Kagome couldn't stop the tears from wetting her cheeks once again. Wiping her eyes briskly Kagome walked on, a confused looking Naruto trailing behind her and a still stroppy bubblegum in front.

It wasn't long before they reached the same rise Kagome remembered, she didn't know exactly how long she'd been in this new land but the sun was setting and she was more than a little hungry. Kagome doubted this land even ran on the same time axis as the one she had left, it had been early afternoon when the snake demon attacked and she'd already been here for many hours. With a tired sigh Kagome found her way back to the ruins she'd first appeared in, hoping there may be some sign of how to get back home.

Kagome stood in the centre of the building looking around, it wasn't like the well where all she had to do was jump, Kagome had no idea how to activate this portal or even if she could reopen it. The young Miko tried jumping, gathering her spiritual energy, meditating, throwing things and chucking a small tantrum, in the end all she managed to do was make even more of a mess and exhaust herself. Her ninja guides had watched on in silent horror as she'd tried everything she could think of but it was now they decided to enquire about why she was doing it.

"Kagome, what are you trying to do exactly?" Naruto asked, sceptically.

"Like I tried to explain, I just kind of appeared here, I was hoping if I came back then I might be able to reverse the process. It was my only chance…" drawing her knees up to her chest Kagome buried her face into her lap, a futile effort to hide the tears that now fell. A strangled sob ripped at her throat as she realised once more that she was stuck here, and Inuyasha was lost to her back in Feudal era Japan. Kagome cried until she felt strong warm arms envelope her, looking up she say Sakura smiling at her with a sad knowing look. That one look broke the dam of Kagome's emotions and cradled in the other girls arms she cried until she had nothing left and she collapsed from sheer exhaustion.


End file.
